


Forever and ever

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Series: 3 sentence stories [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, French translation available, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Collection of short stories based on what UR cards I get in the game.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Series: 3 sentence stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Eli x Nozomi

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Pour toujours et à jamais](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410041) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



To Nozomi, Christmas didn’t mean anything. All she could remember was lonely afternoons, waiting for her parents to come home, and evenings so quiet the only thing she would hear was her own sobs as she begged someone, anyone, to spend some time with her, to save her from that loneliness she was so scared of.

She was so sure she would spend her entire life alone until this Christmas, this Christmas she spent with Eli - and as her girlfriend handed her a small box, a shy smile tugging at her lips, Nozomi felt her heart swell with love and she thanked the gods for having sent this wonderful girl to her.


	2. Tsubasa x Honoka

Every time Honoka watched A-RISE's shows, she was always mesmerised by them. Their lyrics, the way they danced, each time they winked and smiled and stared at the camera, everything was perfect and every time Tsubasa was at the center, singing and gazing lovingly at her fans, Honoka would feel her chest tightened and her heart beating faster and louder than ever, knowing she was in deep trouble.

Because she was in love.


	3. Umi x Kotori

Kotori loved each of her friends dearly. By bringing them together, Honoka had managed to make more than just µ's, she created a family, a family that Kotori loved more than anything in the world and even if they came to part ways, she would never forget them and everything they did for her.

However, there was one person she would never part ways with, she thought, smiling happily as Umi blushed and shyly squeezed her hand – Umi and she were more than family, they would always stay together and that was another thing Kotori was grateful for.


	4. Umi x Kotori

Honoka could whine all she wanted, Umi was the sweetest girl Kotori had had the pleasure to meet. Even if she scolded them a lot, it was for their own good (and most of the time she  was right) and it always helped them.

She deserved to be thanked, so Kotori did - she smiled and thanked her, and as Umi blushed, trying to hide her shy smile, Kotori could only think that yes, she really was the sweetest girl she had ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
